


Whomst ?

by raykay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Humanstuck, M/M, aradia is sly, doesn’t really go anywhere, feferi is a good friend, gotta love fef, i miss erisol, kind of cute ig, some television, theyre humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: eridan lowkey likes sollux ??

humanstuck





	Whomst ?

**Author's Note:**

> idek i just wrote this

sollux captor was a fairly average person. well, if you excluded his odd love for the number two and his horrendous name. sure he had his quirks, such as the dual toned glasses he wore. but didn’t everyone? not that they all wear two toned glasses of course, but everyone has their quirks. he had one of this extremely irritating lisps. the kind you wanted to try and fix by punching him in the mouth because for one thing if he had gone through some sort of braces procedure he probably wouldn’t have the lisp and two the things he said were so frustrating you wanted to shut him up. however, this may have been only eridan’s thoughts. the man had vocalized upon such thoughts before but typically was only met with snarky remarks in return. that was only if he was speaking to sollux himself. when he spoke to feferi about the other, his friend usually had a more friendly input. 

“fef, his lisp is seriously the cutest thing ever.”  
“and yesterday you said you wanted to rearrange his teeth. so, when are you going to ask him out?”

feferi was the a long time best friend of eridan ampora. she had been able to keep up with her friend’s childish antics and attitude for what felt like forever. when in reality, it had only been eleven of their seventeen years alive. she had actually recently broken up with sollux. eridan has pried. asked a million questions about the breakup, about if t had been sad or a relief. feferi had just informed him it was mutual and they were both happier as friends. that had made the ampora boy wonder. did that mean they had both had feelings for someone else? feferi and aradia had almost immediately begun dating after sollux and fef had broken up. which looked suspicious, but eridan suppose he couldn’t call his best friend out. especially because he knew she was extremely happy with her girlfriend. sollux hasn’t been the most social lately, but not antisocial either. he wasn’t a big fan of summer time, so eridan had assumed that was why he was inside so much. the two weren’t good friends or anything. eridan just seemed to have a crush on the snippy, pale hacker boy. the same pale hacker boy his best friend had just broken up with, but seemed to be urging eridan to try and ask out. 

“fef, you’re not tryna make me look like an idiot or somethin’ by havin’ me ask him out, are ya?”

feferi shook her head, a look of utmost seriousness on her face. this was unusually coming from her. 

“you have to trust me, everything will turn out perfectly!” her face spread back into a happy smile and she grinned at eridan who stared back at her in a confused manner. “oh eridan, you don’t get it yet. but you will! i promise!” 

with that the boy was ushered out of his friends house with the instructions to go to sollux’s place soon. that only lead the bespectacled boy to feel anxious. why would feferi tell him that? did she really expect him to ask out the other boy? it was clear feferi’s friends didn’t like eridan much. but she liked him well enough. supposedly anyways. was this some dumb joke karkat and dave had decided to play on him? it could be. similar things had happened before. but eridan found himself walking towards sollux’s home. 

the house was a two story home, it was a pale yellow color. it surprised eridan. it didn’t seem like a place sollux would live in. it didn’t really suit sollux’s brother mituna either. but he supposed it was just because their father was into nice houses. eridan realized he was shaking a bit as he walked up the steps to the door which seemed a lot larger than it had initially. when he knocked, he realized how loud it sounded in contrast to the silence of the neighborhood around him. and then the door swung open. 

it was surprising to see sollux in clothing different than what he wore to school. it wasn’t all that different, he just typically wore the most similar shirts every single day. but today he was wearing a large grey sweatshirt with some blue skinny jeans. not like the black t-shirt and baggy jeans he typically wore. eridan realized he was still wearing his own typical school wear and immediately felt ridiculous. 

“oh, uh, hey sol. fef wanted me to come and talk to you about-”

“about what? what in the world could you have to tell me?” 

eridan felt himself freeze. he didn’t know what to say, so he fell silent for a moment. “i’m not quite sure, she just told me to come over and see ya.”

sollux blinked in a rather confused manner before sighing, “you can come in if you want.” 

eridan stepped into the captor’s household. it was surprisingly nice just like the outside of the house was. the two boys stood there for a moment, not sure what to say. and then sollux looked at eridan. “do you want to watch tv or something?” his lisp was audible and it made eridan smile slightly. he nodded in response to the question and the two began to watch tv. 

there was little to no interaction, but it was alright. they ended up sitting extremely close, but nothing else happened. and eridan was okay with that. it was nice to be around sollux. it was different, but he definitely enjoyed it.


End file.
